


In the sandbox

by Saku015



Series: Makoharu Fest 2014 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Makoto and Haru's first meeting.





	In the sandbox

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Holding hands.

Makoto was lying in the sandbox. His clothes were covered in sand with his knee most likely bleeding. He sniffed feeling as tears gathered in his eyes. He only wanted to go and see that bunny with everyone else. He did not pay attention to the sand castle in front of him and he paid the price.

"Are you okay?" He heard a thin voice above him. Makoto looked up and met with two deep blue eyes. The other boy titled his head in question as he reached out his hand to help Makoto up. Makoto nodded quickly, taking his hand. The raven haired boy smiled at him and led him to a bench. "That’s it," he said after he had cleaned out the bruise on Makotos’ knee with a tissue.

"You are our neighbor, right?" Makoto asked, furrowing his brows. He was bad at memorizing names, but he did not want to offend the other either. Suddenly, the name came into his mind and a huge smile appeared on Makotos’ face. "Haru-chan!"

"That is not my name," Haru mumbled under his nose with an annoyed expression on his face. He did not like when others referred him to a girl just because of his name. "Call me Haru."

"I am sorry, Haru" Makoto said, feeling ashamed, "your mom called you that when we first met so-"

"Do not care about that. She always does it, no matter how many times I tell her not to." Hearing Makoto giggle, Haru looked at him. "What is so funny?"  
"Mh-hm, it is nothing," Makoto said, jumping down from the bench. He took Haru’s hand into his own once again, smiling at him. "You are already talking like an adult, Haru. You are incredible!"

If you asked Haru why his face was red, he would say that it was only because of the rays of the setting sun.


End file.
